Geeks at school
by celticas
Summary: Sam and Jack clash at highschool, thow in a major Geek and a bully and what do you get? the future SG1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay my first SG-1 fanfiction. All comments are welcome. Okay groups in high school. Have fun! Oh Teal'c will be in the fic and yes he still has his first-prime marking. But its like a birthmark or something. Oh look out for me cause I usually crop up somewhere so that I get to reek havoc personally be it as student, teacher or crazy monkey thing??? I don't know either.

Declaimer: I don't own stargate SG-1 or any of the people from it. Or She's all that cause it is sort of a cross in the whole dare/love thing. And any characters that I chose to ripe off other places will be disclaimed in the chapter after so that it is a surprise for you guys that bother to read disclaimers.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you Sam? It is your first day at a new school." Jacob Carter sat in the drivers seat of their black rental car. Sam had no interest in what make it was, cars just weren't that interesting. Planes now there was something that was interesting.

"Dad I will be fine okay its not like I haven't started at new schools before." Sam grabbed the black school bag that was sitting on the ground and jumped out of the car. Sam walked towards the large glass and wood double doors that was the main entrance to the new school. Totally aware of the hundreds of eyes following her progress. The guys checking her out and the girls looking at her to find out who their boyfriends were looking at.

With out looking left or right Sam made her way towards the doors. She reached the top of the stairs just as the bell rang and the halls were filled with the call of the usual Monday morning greetings and the stampede of kids heading for their classrooms. When she reached the office there was already a boy about two years older then her lounging in one of two green uncomfortable looking plastic chairs that Sam had learnt were customary in every school office.

"Jack so good to see you, first period Monday Mr. Thomson Math yes?" The secretary asked the brown haired boy.

The boy smiled and winked.

"You must be Miss Carter. The new student?" After receiving a nod from Sam she continued with "Well then this is yours timetable and Daniel Jackson will be arriving soon to show you around."

"Um you seem to have left out my second math period and astronomy from my timetable." Sam observed after skimming through her classes.

"Oh have we? Well you will have to leave history if you want to do Astronomy and give up your free period for the second math."

"Second Math? Astronomy? What are you like a wanna-be-scientist?" The boy asked in disgust. He had been checking her out until he was pulled up short when she had mentioned a second math. Jack had thought she would be like the other bimboes in the school dumb blondes. (A/N: no offence meant to blondes hell I'm one my self.. or used to be either way.)

"Yes I want to go into the Air Force like my father and work for the Pentagon. " Sam gave Jack a quirky smile before the banter was interrupted by the entrance of a shorter geekier looking boy with glasses.

„Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter" The secretary pointed at the two students as she said their names. Then she motioned Jack to enter the open door of the office. As he walked though the door he shot an evil glare and told Sam to watch her self or she would end up with a reputation as bad as Him.

Sam just turned her back on Jack and started to talk to Daniel.

"So Samantha what is your first class?" Daniel had a slight English accent that had a flourish of what sounded like Arabic to Sam.

"Sam, my name is Sam. " Sam looked down at the timetable in her hand –She would have it memorized by the end of the second class- "Maths with a Mr. Thomson."

"Well I have that class with you so just follow me." Daniel headed off in the direction of a low-lying building on the other side of the quad.

"This is the math and science building. Science is down stairs in the basement of the building, they think it will be safer or something and math is on this level..." Daniel continued to jabber on about the location of all the class rooms and where to sit in different classes.

The second bell rang as they were opening the door to their math class room.

"Why are you two late?" An angry sounding voice snapped out as they stepped into the classroom.

"I was picking up the new girl and this is the new girl, Samantha Cater." Daniel did not even blink at the crankiness of his teacher.

"SAM" Sam growled.

"Right sorry, she prefers Sam."

"I don't give, on what she prefers, if her name is Samantha then her name is Samantha." The teacher glared before pointing to two empty seats in the second row by the window. "Sit!"

With a gulp Sam walked towards her seat while Daniel simply strolled over with a dazed look on his face.

"Get out your books, Page 173. Samantha here is your copy if it is stolen, damaged or miss placed then you will pay for it. Continue work on Ex. 3 a and b."

Sam had finished both those questions and c, d and e within the first ten minutes of class. Was it her fault that trig was easy as pie for her? She was at a loss as to what to do and she refused to ask their Very agro teacher for more work.

About twenty minutes into the class Daniel glanced over at the new girl and noticed that not only had she finished the two set problems but also the rest of the question.

"Good at maths?" Daniel enquired.

"Its my second best subject."

"Then what's your best?"

"Physics."

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter… but I guess you knew that…

Anyway onto the story.

Sam followed Daniel into the crowded and noisy lunchroom. She had packed herself a lunch but Daniel's foster parents weren't the most responsible adults. Daniel pointed to a table in the far corner that was almost empty and said something that was completely lost on Sam in the noise that the rowdy teens were making. From the confused look on Sam's face Daniel realised that she had not heard a word he had said. So he waved towards the table and then pointed at her. From Daniel's sickeningly rudimentary sign language Sam made the connection that she was to wait for him their. Sam wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she wove her way towards the table and unfortunately for one of her class mates he brought her back to reality with a hand on her ass. Before the sleaze had realised what was happening he found himself on his back on the canteen's floor. The whole room went silent as the small blonde temporarily paralysed the most popular guy in school. The seconds dragged by and Sam slowly stood up and her eyes swept across the room. A giggle crept into her throat and only by sheer force of will did she stop the offending sound from escaping.

The unnatural silence lengthened as everybody was too shocked to say or do anything, until the laughter of one Jack O'Neill broke the hush. Suddenly his whole group were laughing and their leader –Jack- waved her over to them. With a shake of her head Sam continued towards the lone table in the corner while thinking that Jack had seemed to get over his scientist fixation pretty quickly as the lunchroom went back to its normal state of chaos.

"If he thinks that he is forgiven for what he said this morning he is wrong, that ego…." Sam was mumbling to herself as Daniel set his tray down in front of her.

"Sorry what was that?" He asked. Daniel had been in his own little world when what would become known as 'The Incident' had been happening he had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing. Just that guy from the office this morning."

"Is that all I am to you Sammy dearest? That guy from the office?" Jack asked as he slid onto the seat beside her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't remove your arm then you will be just like the guy on the floor, or perhaps worse cause you were annoying me first." She growled as Jack's friends sat around the once peaceful table.

At Daniel's "What guy?" the whole table stopped and looked at him in stunned silence.

Jack was the first to speak up. "Didn't you see? Sam completely immobilised Kinsey. I swear he flew for a few seconds."

Daniel turned around and looked at the now red-faced Sam. "She wouldn't do that! Would you Sam? Anyway I have been with her all day I recon that I would have noticed if she made Kinsey fly."

"Daniel he didn't fly. I threw him and it was cause he was trying to cop a feel. I'm a military brat of course I would." In spite of her bright red face Sam was able to explain this to Daniel calmly while ignoring all the snickers of the rest of the table who were laughing at Daniel's expense.

After this little episode and Jack finally being convinced by Sam and immense pain to remove his arm the rest of lunch went by with out incident for them.

Meanwhile:

Kinsey's friends were helping the guy off of the floor.

"What was that about you being able to get any girl to grovel at your feet?" Kinsey's best friend … asked.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that I can get her to sleep with me in one month!" Kinsey challenged.

"Fine, if you can't get her to sleep with you in the next month then you get to fork up $100, and the same goes for me if you can. Deal?" The two friends shook and the games began.

Back with out favourite group:

"Sam what'cha got now?" Jack began his interigation of the small blonde.  
"Maths." Sam turned her pair of blue anime like eyes on him.

"But you had maths this morning! Why have you got it again?" Daniel was confused, they had not gotten around to talking about classes and so forth.

"This is my year 11 maths class." Sam quietly said, she wasn't to fond of letting the world know how smart she was.

Jack and ?Kiwalski? didn't pick up on her reluctance though as they yelled for the whole hallway to hear "Year 11 Maths! Are you crazy?"

Sam blushed in a very similar way to the two times that she had blushed during the lunch hour. She turned a very desperate look onto Daniel who with slightly more tact inserted a quick topic change into the conversation.

"Sam, I heard that they are having Cheerleader trails this afternoon why don't you try out."

Yes only Slightly more tact then the other two guys. Sam thought. Jack and Kiwalski were stunned by Daniel's suggestion for a second before they added their resounding yes to the still slightly quieter then normal hallway.

With a shake of her head Sam escaped down the Maths Corridor.

Well that's all for now.

The next chapter will defiantly be up in a week as I have a plot line for this that I am adiment that I am going to write and I have school holidays for the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry about the spelling of Kawalsky in the other chapter, I meant to change it but I had written it at school and when I put it up the other day I forgot to check the spelling. Sorry. Hey I don't know anything about cheerleading so I am making it up as I go along, any suggestions will be welcomed.

Jack saw Sam trying to surreptitiously wait for her father's car. She had been avoiding him since lunch time. Jack guessed that she did not appreciate their meddling. The look that she threw in his direction when she spotted him winding his way between the cars was a look that could kill.

Ignoring it as he had ignored the very same look earlier in the cafeteria he reached her. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and started to drag her towards the gym without saying a word.

"Jack let me go! I told you that I am not going to try out for the stupid cheerleading squad!" Sam tried vainly to pull her arm out of his strong grasp.

The taller boy simply ignored her and continued on his way to the gym.

*5 minutes later*

"Jack I really don't want to do this." Sam stood at the side of the gym with Jack just behind her blocking her exit.

"Samantha Carter your up." A too perky cheerleader with blonde pigtails had stood up and was looking straight at Sam. Daniel sat in the bleaches and when Sam's name was called he threw what Sam could only interpret as an encouraging smile. With a pained smile Sam made her way to the middle of the gym.

The overly enthusiastic cheerleader rattled off a set of instructions. Sam listened to them carefully. On the signal from the Captain Sam executed the moved in a graceful yet sharp manner. As she finished the routine the gym was silent. Sam did not like to stand out at school and this was now the second time on her first day that Sam had brought a room to a crashing halt and she was going to make Jack pay for it in a very painful and surprising manner.

"Auditions are over!" The girl called to the waiting females who had yet to demonstrate their ability. "Samantha.." the girl looked down at the page as she said the name, "welcome to the squad. Practice is very Tuesday and Thursday on the oval straight after school."

"I'm sorry but if its on Tuesdays and Thursdays then I wont be able to make it, I have things on." Sam turned and quickly escaped from the room that now seemed to small the hold a the feelings that Sam had drenched up in the audition.

"Janet, I want her on the team. Make it happen." Perry, the Captain, called to her second in command.

"Kay Perry, I'll see what I can do." Having said that the small brunette bounded out the door after the fleeing blonde.

"Samantha, Wait!"

Sam climbed into her father's waiting car as Janet sped after her, she did not hear the other girl calling and even if she had she would still not have responded.

"Honey, you okay?" Jacob looked his daughter who was crying in the passenger seat.

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Western?" He was concerned that she had gone back to school too soon and that she would not be able to deal with some of the drama that went with that.

"No dad, I see her every other day I think that that's enough, don't you?" Sam shot a glare at her concerned father before returning to staring out the window.

A.N. Okay sorry I know that it is shorter but I am hoping to get the next chapter out in a day or two as well as the first chapter of this stories companion pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Kay so here we go again

Jack stood in the gym gaping after the girl he had just meet. She had flown effortlessly through the movements, not thinking just moving, then with a look of horror spread across her beautiful face she had left the room as if mob of angry towns folk were after her.

It took him a moment to realise that as the one to have brought her here, HE was probably the one that should be chasing after the distraught girl. So two minutes after she had fled Jack sprinted from the gym only the realise that he had no idea which way she had went in her bid for freedom.

In the end he decided to check the car park and see if she was still waiting for someone to pick her up. As he made his way towards the large square of asphalt he ran into Janet, a small brunette that he had never had all that much to do with.

"If your looking for Samantha she is long gone." The short girl looked up at him.

"Sam, her name is Sam. And thanks I guess I'll catch up with her later." Jack didn't wait for a response from Janet before he slowly trudged away to his beat up old Honda Civic.

Sliding into the drivers seat he started the car and carefully made his way from the still teaming car park.

*Next Morning*

Jack waited out side the main school building for the new girl. He had spent all night stressing about her outburst at the try-outs the day before. He sat on the steps in a daze waiting for her to show. He sat there as the warning bell rang for homeroom rang and as the bell that told the students that they were meant to be in class went off. He would have continued to sit there all day if Mrs. Stevenson one of the English teachers hadn't been running late and shoed him inside with her.

Sam sat in one of the overly soft chairs in the waiting room of her therapist, her father had continued to pester her all night until she had agreed to going to see the doctor. So in the morning Jacob had called Dr. Western and got her a meeting with him first thing, this meant that she had to miss the morning of her second day at a new school for a meeting that was not meant to happen until the next afternoon.

"Ah, Samantha. It is good to see you again, why don't you come in and we can have a chat?" The shrink had come into the waiting room while Sam had been daydreaming. With a glare at the overly happy woman Sam followed her into the office that to Sam looked more like an intimate family room than an office.

"So Samantha, why do you think your father asked me to see you this morning?" Dr. Western asked once they were both seated comfortable.

"Cause just like everyone else he thinks I went back to school too early and that I can't handle the 'pressure' of a social environment." Sam told the doctor without looking at her. Instead she kept her eyes glued on the many certificates that were framed and hung decoratively around the room, she had never understood why people did that. Didn't the Dr. and M.D. or P.H.D. show the world that you were smart? Why then gloat with the pretty pieces of paper?

"I'm sure that he has faith in your ability to cope."

"No he doesn't, no one does, you don't, he doesn't, Doctor Stevenson doesn't." Sam was standing now. "I'm better now. I'm dealing with stuff properly. God for all he knows its just a teenage day but NO he forces me to come and waste an hour of everybody's time to talk about something he THINKS happened when nothing DID." With the final shouted word Sam stormed from the office. She didn't want to be there in the first place and no one could make her stay.

Dr. Western followed her out of the office. "Samantha I think we should talk about this."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Sam twirled to face the doctor. "ALL YOU DO IS PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH! BUT YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER! SO DON'T PRETEND TO KNOW ME!" Sam ran from the office in tears.

A/N: Yay a cliffhanger. I will try to get the beginning of Sam's back story up in a day or so. That will explain more about that last statement and why Sam is at Dr. Western's to begin with.

Please Review, you guys have been great and I really appreciate it that you have been so patient with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat at his desk watchingt eh reain flow down the window. He was in maths and had been unable tio concentrate on a thing the treacher had said. Everytime he tried to force his mind back onto the class it wanderd back toi the absent blonde. He saw her running from hin with a looks of intense pain and grief written across her face. He had no idea why she was so distraught but he was determined to find out.

Jack had waited for over ten minutes after the bell had rung, for her outside the school. He had only left because a trscher had chased him inside. Jack was unablr to believe that after only knowing her for less then a day yet she was all he could think of. If it had been any day but today he would have left school as soon as possible and gone looking for her. As it were he couldn't and his only option was to hope that she was at school the next day.

-//-

Kinsey stood out front of the school with his friends. He was waiting for the new girl to show up so that he could begin his game. As the bell rang and she had still not turned up he gave up and went inside figuring that he would find her at lunch and start then, it made no difference to him.

-//-

Janet and Daniel stood under a large oak tree outside of the school. Keeping one out for Sam to arrive they held a quiet conversation about nothing much inparticular. As five minutes before the bell rolled by Janet began to think that maybe she should ask Jack if he knew were she was. Looking around however she saw that he was in the middle of brooding on the school steps and decided that in favour of keeping her life she would ask him later is he had seen her.

-//-

Sam ran down the street with tears running down her face. She didn't know where she was but as her brain had shut down as she was leaving the office it did not really matter.

For over two hours Sam ran up and down the streets before her tears and her energy left her. For the first time she looked around her. She was in a park that edged onto the local cemetery. She slowly made her way towards the entrance gate. She may not have been able to visit her mother's grave but she had always found the quiet of cemeteries reassuring, something she needed right now.

Half an hour later Sam sat under a large weeping willow in the remotest corner of the cemetery. This section was dedicated to the Roman Catholics of the area. Sam watched from the shelter of the tree as another person approached the grave that sat right in front of were she sat.

-//-

The lunch bell rang just as Jack left the front gates of the school. The rainstorm had passed and he was happy to walk to his desitnation. In one hand he held his school bag and in the other a wicker picnic basket. With only a two kilometre walk to where he was headed he set off.

-//-

Sam watched as the form slowly focused into that of Jack, the boy from school, the boy whose fault it was that she was sitting in an unfamiliar cemetery on a school day. He was holding a bouquet of wild baby's breath and lily-of-the-valley in one hand and a picnic basket in the other.

-//-

Sam kept her eyes on him as he first placed the flowers on the grave of a small girl that she had been looking at earlier. He then began getting out a small lunch from within the basket. It was only as Sam watched the food emerge that it occurred to her that it was well past time for her to eat and she was desperately hungry.

Hungry enough even to ask Jack, a person who was currently in her bad graces, if she could have some food.

-//-

About the enter the cemetery Jack spotted a small flower store across the road. Making his was over he bought a small bouquet and returned to the front gates. He entered the cemetery through the main gates and made his way to the back of the gated in area, where the children were buried.


End file.
